


Голос бури

by LadyBacchante



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Локи — ситх, обуреваемый сомнениями. И чтобы перейти последний рубеж, он должен уничтожить всё, что делает его слабым.





	

Локи снится падающее небо.  
  
Оно не синее, а грязно-коричневое, и чем ближе становится к земле, тем лучше видно, как в глубине его движутся миллиарды мелких песчинок. Жужжа и искрясь, они пульсируют жизнью, объединенные направляющей их волей. Локи равнодушно ощущает, как они забивают ему нос, глаза, уши; тело начинает зудеть, когда песок, словно паразит, колется, пытаясь пробраться под кожу.  
  
В проблесках надвигающейся громады вспыхивает равнодушное светило — неподвижная, раскаленная звезда. Её безжалостные жаркие лучи простираются над планетой, верховодя песчаной бурей, несущей всем обитателям пустыни многодневный голод и жажду.  
  
У этой бури есть голос.   
  
 _Женский_  голос.   
  
Он не звучит, но входит в его разум, как вражеский нож в плоть — вязко и больно. Ему это не одолеть. Не убить.  
  
Локи задирает голову, когда гребень из песка и пыли зловеще зависает над ним.  
  
Потом небо обрушивается.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
 _«Ты безумен_ _!»_  
  
Локи застывает в полушаге, настигнутый этим внезапным отголоском прошлого. Его тело реагирует быстрее, чем сознание — рука, держащая рукоять светового меча, холодеет; на лбу и спине выступает пот. Нет, это не просто эхо его потаенных мыслей. Это воспоминание.  
  
Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять — не его.  
  
Тор думает так громко. Даже после стольких медитаций, находясь за столько парсеков от своего благочестивого братца, Локи может слышать его скулящие мысли и сожаления. Джедай? Не смешите. Из Тора вышел бы толковый слуга Темной стороны, будь у него побольше мозгов и поменьше наивности, но светлые джедайские одеяния только подчеркивают, насколько он чужероден всей это умиротворенной благости. Когда уже отец… Один это поймет?  
  
 _«_ _Не сомневайся в моей любви»._  
  
Локи до скрежета стискивает зубы и перехватывает меч — взмах по диагонали, затем еще один — невидимый враг располосован крест-накрест, но и этого мало. Смертоносные удары в стиле, который всегда вел Локи по краю, становятся тем свирепее, чем отчетливее звучат чужие воспоминания в голове.  
  
Слова, которые были сказаны ему. Слова, которые были сказаны им.  
  
Хуже всего, что когда-то они не были ложью.  
  
 _«_ _Еще не поздно, брат. Закончим всё это. Идём со мной_ _»._  
  
Сквозь плотно сжатые губы прорывается свистящий вздох. В мечтах Локи уже представляет себе, как его багряный клинок с шипением входит в тело Тора, заставляя того замолкнуть навсегда. Эта досада, эта боль, которые его сомнения причиняют ему — не тот путь, который Локи выбирал. Его цель — сила. Нет,  _Сила_. И власть.  
  
И свобода быть тем, кем ты являешься, а не тем, кем тебя хотят видеть.  
  
— Ты всегда был глупцом, — свист взмахов меча, рассекающих воздух, действует успокаивающе.  
  
Какого сарлакка это его всё еще заботит? Темная сторона предлагала путь страсти, и Локи без колебаний следовал ему. Он всегда делал то, что хотел, и не лгал себе — даже в худшем. Что есть человеческая душа, если ей отказано в её естественных стремлениях? Ничто не должно ограничивать природу. Честность. Так считал Локи, но не джедаи. Консервативные лицемеры — они поколение за поколением культивировали в своих рядах стремление к самообману, тем самым ограничивая свою силу. Себя.  
  
 _«_ _Наша мать не желала бы этого»._  
  
Локи ненавидит то, как тело предаёт его в эти моменты. Достаточно только одной фразы, чтобы его щиты задрожали под этим безыскусным натиском.  
  
Он деактивирует световой меч, но кожей чувствует ожидание, замершее в воздухе. В его душе полыхает ледяная ярость.  
  
От него ждут ответа? Что же, прекрасно.  
  
Говорить с Силой, говорить  _в Силу_ , искать там друг друга — для них двоих, связанных узами, это всегда было так просто. Теперь это, скорее, проклятие.  
  
— У меня нет матери.  
  
Он вытягивает руку вперед, целясь в дроида, стоящего у выхода из тренировочного зала. Его кровь готова вот-вот загореться в венах. Гнев, который он всегда приветствовал в себе, причиняет боль — но эта боль не физическая.  
  
— У меня нет отца.  
  
Он делает шаг вперед; дроид издает обеспокоенный писк, словно чувствует угрозу. Локи раздувает ноздри, и, сжав руку в кулак, делает резкий взмах.  
  
— У меня нет брата.  
  
С визгом дроида кидает о противоположную стену зала. Пространство трясется, словно пустая коробка в руках ребенка. Желтые дюны сдавливают горло, гребень из песка обвивается вокруг шеи Локи, и во рту пересыхает.  
  
— У. Меня. Нет. Семьи, — с каждым словом он вбивает дроида в стену, оставляя кривое углубление, пока тонкое попискивание не прерывается.  
  
Рука падает вдоль одеревеневшего тела, и Локи, тяжело дыша, прислушивается к Силе. В ее потоке царит безмолвие — ровное течение мощи струится в окружающем мире, в воздухе, в каждом живом теле, в его разуме.  
  
Локи знает, что эта тишина лжива.  
  
Но рано или поздно, он должен превратить эту ложь в правду.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
Ему снова снится удушливый жар пустыни, длящейся до горизонта и дальше. Свое детство он провел в подобном месте, и ту негостеприимную и безымянную в его памяти планету он помнит отрывочно, исключительно в темных красках. Но это место, хоть и похоже, почему-то раз за разом представляется ему в разгар дня. Он видит кладбище металлолома. Медленно покрывающийся ржавчиной двигатель, наполовину погрузившийся в пески. Великие барханы с цепочкой чьих-то следов.  
  
На Локи накатывает странная тоска. Он знает, что должен желать чего-то, но не знает, чего именно. Это наполняет его до краев, понукает жадно шарить взглядом по желтым холмам и искать-искать… Что?   
  
Спидер, алеющий среди песчаного безжизненного моря, заставляет сердце забиться быстрее. На Локи накатывает волнение, смешанное с предвкушением, когда он видит, как к спидеру направляется одинокая фигура, замотанная в грязно-серые одеяния.   
  
Он хмурится. Джедай?   
  
_Нет_ _, всего лишь девчонка._  Девчонка со светлыми волосами, почти теряющимися на фоне желтых барханов.  
  
Это совсем не похоже на сны Тора, которые иногда примешивались к сновидениям самого Локи. Кто это? Может, его новая дама сердца?  
  
Девчонка вскидывает голову, когда в небе проносится корабль, и улыбка Локи затухает.  
  
Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он видел в Силе чей-то отпечаток, кроме членов его  _не_ -семьи.  
  
И пока он не понимает, стоит ли этому радоваться.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
Локи без церемоний вытягивает комлинк из ослабевших пальцев и подносит к маске.  
  
— Сколько еще твоих приятелей я должен изувечить, чтобы ты наконец образумился и отдал мне карту?  
  
Устройство связи явно исправно, но на той стороне не спешат отвечать.   
  
— Ты уже близко? — уточняет Локи деловито. — Я жду. Жду тебя,  _братец._  Или тебе доставляет удовольствие трусливо прятаться за чужими спинами?  
  
— Убив отца, ты ничего не добьешься, — голос Тора чуть искажен, но звучит хладнокровно. — И я не хочу с тобой биться.  
  
— Биться и не надо, — шипит Локи. — Просто  _умри._  
  
— Потому что так легче? Потому что так у тебя больше не останется сомнений?  
  
— Так, — милостиво разъясняет Локи, — я быстрее получу то, что мне нужно.  
  
— И что тебе нужно, брат?  
  
—  _Его_  голова, — ядовитое уточнение, — отдельно от тела.  
  
Локи даже чувствует, как Тора передергивает.  
  
— Как ты стал таким… — от его бормотания вгоняет в сон. — Мы были братьями когда-то, Локи.  
  
— Сила открыла мне глаза.  
  
— Сила или  _Танос_?  
  
Локи со злостью бросает комлинк на камни, и тот разлетается на мелкие кусочки. Пара штурмовиков делает шаг назад; их страх немного успокаивает — так и должно быть. Значит, всё порядке. Всё идет так, как нужно. Пока его щеки под маской — каким образом? — не касается дуновение раскаленного ветра пустыни. Рвано вздохнув, Локи поворачивается и успевает увидеть, как обладательница пустынно-светлых волос скрывается в лесу между ветвей.  
  
 _«_ _Остановись, Локи»._  
  
О, Тор.  
  
 _«Просто в следующий раз закрывай глаза, когда находишь сокровище»._  
  
  


***

  
  
  
И снова надоевшие видения.  
  
Пустыня. Жар. Теперь и меч, пронзающий плоть.  
  
Но Локи заворожен вовсе не этим.  
  
Только коснуться. Он стоит напротив незнакомой беглянки из его снов, пытаясь поймать девичьи черты лица, но они как будто размываются — или распадаются тысячью песчинок. Это сродни тому, что он ощутил, когда впервые поддался зову Таноса и впустил в себя мощь Темной стороны. Его поглощает неизбывная тоска по тому, что ушло, и одновременно омывает предвкушение того, что еще не наступило.   
  
Такая странная мысль: он хочет упасть на колени и прижаться лицом к её животу, обхватив руками тонкую талию. Услышать биение её жизни, отдаться запретной тяге умиротворяющего Света.  
  
Она вся — не имеет значения, она сама —  _значение_. Чтобы постичь незнакомку, он пытается как-то ограничить её в своем сознании, но Силы слишком много; она вибрирует вокруг них враждебно и предупреждающе. Локи видит в этом знак Судьбы или вроде того, и пытается что-то сказать.  
  
 _Ты здесь. Ты избрана. Я избран. Это предначертано Силой._  
  
Его губы шевелятся странно лениво, словно во сне. Где-то на краю сознания в их _Узах_ беснуется Тор, пытаясь пробить его щиты.   
  
Локи видит только странноватую прическу из непослушных волос, чувствует теплоту знакомого взгляда, слышит шелест листьев под своими ногами —  _не её_. И дышит.  
  
Ему это так важно сейчас. Как будто рядом с  _ней_  он должен дышать глубже.  
  
Как будто в любую секунду это может закончиться.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Он её упустил.  
  
Так глупо, так никчемно. Непозволительно. Глупцом всегда был Тор, и Локи ценил в себе свою непохожесть — его разум работал быстро, хладнокровно. Когда в эмоциях была нужда, он позволял им вырваться на свободу, чтобы их страстность подпитывала его, но  _никогда_  он не вел себя так по-идиотски, как в тот день.  
  
Будто мальчишка. Он забылся, а она улизнула.  
  
Выворачивая наизнанку внутренности шаттла, он еще переживает это ощущение близости с чем-то, что вне его влияния. За границей его знаний. В эту короткую встречу он не смог постичь её ни с помощью интеллекта, ни даже с помощью чувства; его интуиция, доверяющая эмоциям, не молчала — буйствовала. Но в этом было так много всего — того, чему он не знал названия. Почему он не смог произнести ни слова? Почему не смог разглядеть её как следует? Почему её Сила так велика, что кажется, словно она сама и есть Сила?  
  
А эта пустыня?  
  
А меч?  
  
Вопросов так много, и не вовремя Локи вспоминает, что не смог также добыть и сопротивленского дроида, который хранил в своей памяти карту, ведущую к Одину. Должно быть, Тор сейчас празднует победу — и не без оснований. Верховному Лидеру Таносу это вряд ли понравится.  
  
А что Локи?  
  
Методично уничтожая стены челнока, он перебирает в уме планеты, покрытые пустынями.  
  
  


***

  
  
Он думает, это что-то из прошлого. Её волосы светло-золотистые — так же, как и те барханы, которые он уже готов возненавидеть. Фигура в длинном плаще и капюшоне стоит к нему спиной среди дюн, хотя он чувствует, что она хочет повернуться — её желания он знает, её Сила ему не чужая, и сам он всегда тянулся — к ней. К ней одной.  
  
 _— Тебе ведомы тайны любой души, кроме своей._  
  
Она оборачивается и сбрасывает капюшон, а Локи снова превращается в мальчишку, который ничего не понимает в Силе, в жизни, в самом себе. Хоть в чем-то. Знакомая рука касается его лица, и он ощущает в себе эту борьбу: он то, чем не является. Он то, чем хочет себя видеть. Воплощением собственных одержимостей.  
  
И её ладони все в его слезах, как прежде.  
  
Она уходит, оставляя вереницу следов, и Локи, глядя ей спину, перестает всхлипывать. Щурясь, он скользит глазами по характерному пейзажу: стоянка кораблей, арка с надписью по-хаттски, запыленные крыши домов.  
  
Утром, когда он просыпается, командный шаттл берет новый курс.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
Он находится во Внешнем кольце, на всеми забытой пустынной планете, оккупированной хаттами. Форпост — или, скорее, его жалкое подобие — наводнен разношерстным сбродом, с нездоровым любопытством осматривающим прибывший челнок. Вряд ли кто-то из них осмелится сунуться на него; двое штурмовиков, вооруженных новенькими бластерами, отобьют всё желание рисковать.  
  
Локи наполовину сходит с трапа и осматривается, прислушиваясь к внезапно пробудившимся чувствам. Воздух вокруг напитан мелкими частичками песка, кислым запахом пота — да, он всё это помнит. И отмечает прищуром затененный брезентом обменный пункт, чтобы через несколько часов вернуться сюда и сделать то, что он обещал себе когда-то.  
  
Но пока ему надо быть в другом месте.  
  
Провожаемый напряженными взглядами Локи заходит обратно на трап. Голос бури ведет его — нежно, но решительно, и он только рад подчиниться.   
  
Когда они приземляются на пятачок пустынной земли, и Локи видит остатки полузахороненного в песках шагохода, у него почти нет сомнений, куда он прибыл на самом деле. Вернее, куда  _она_  его привела.  
  
Даже форма ближайших барханов кажется Локи до боли знакомой.  
  
 _«Ты был рожден, чтобы умереть»._  
  
Он обходит шагоход кругом, пока его память пульсирует, поднимая из бездны забвения долгие жаркие дни и холодные ночи, проведенные в останках имперской боевой машины. Растасканный на части черный спидер, отогнанный в укрытие, выглядит неузнаваемо. Конечно, голодранцы-мусорщики —  _таким когда-то был он сам_  — не побрезговали поживиться в чужой «сокровищнице».  
  
Покусывая губы под маской, Локи с усилием открывает импровизированную дверь своего прежнего жилища и видит, что и внутри всё перевернуто вверх дном. Хотя он еще может вспомнить, как обстановка выглядела раньше — лежанка у стены, где когда-то были в кучу свалены его старые одеяла, служившие матрасом, вызывает в его душе тянущее тоскливое чувство. Локи понимает, что жалеет себя. Или не себя — наверное, больше того, кем он был когда-то. Ребенка, брошенного неизвестными людьми, что называли себя его родителями. Теперь, когда Локи обрел силу, он так желал бы с ними встретиться и посмотреть им глаза, прежде, чем выжечь их световым мечом.  
  
У него не было семьи. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.  
  
Локи подходит к стене над лежанкой и проводит пальцами в перчатке по внутренней стороне тяжелой брони шагохода. Бесчисленные отметины, отсчитывающие дни его пребывания здесь, выделяются на проржавевшем металле так четко. Локи впитывает чувства, которые они вызывают в нём. Ненависть, обида, горечь пустых надежд и отчаяние, душившее его изо дня в день. Он уже давно решил, что Галактика ответит за его страдания.   
  
Но как  _она_  связана со всем этим?  
  
 _«Локи»._  
  
Он резко поворачивается, ловя странно знакомые звуки, доносящиеся снаружи. Тихое гудение, затем свист и еще один.  
  
Шаттл. Черт.   
  
Он быстрым шагом направляется к выходу, толкает дверь ногой. Первое, что бросается ему в глаза, тела штурмовиков, лежащие у пандуса.  
  
— Локи.  
  
Теперь голос звучит не только в его голове. Локи останавливается и невозмутимо кладет руку на рукоять оружия — секунда, и его нестабильный клинок вторит гудению синего и зеленого мечей, направленных в его сторону.  
  
— Не думал, что ты придешь, — с каким-то сожалением замечает Один, вглядываясь в его маску. — Локи, несмотря ни на что, я рад, что мы встретились.   
  
Его борода стала еще длиннее, ровно замечает про себя Локи. А лицо обрюзгло. Старик постарел и наверняка ослаб.   
  
— Рад встретить свою смерть? — уточняет Локи, склонив голову.   
  
Услышав эти слова, Тор напрягается, стискивая меч обеими руками.  
  
— Рад встретить своего младшего сына.  
  
— Твоего сына нет и никогда не было, — возражает Локи. — Ты был покровителем, манипулятором для одного наивного мальчишки. Но отцом — никогда.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это не так, Локи, — встревает Тор яростно. — Мы были семьей!  
  
— Вы были кланом, одержимым Силой, который лишь прикрывался видимостью любви, — жестко отвечает Локи. — Как это изворотливо и по-джедайски — красть детей... Конечно, они будут еще более благодарны, если вы напомните, откуда забрали их. Бесконечная преданность ордену джедаев обеспечена.  
  
Один качает головой.  
  
— Ты бы умер здесь. В этой пустыне у тебя не было будущего.  
  
— Я бы предпочел умереть.  
  
— Предпочел чему?  
  
— Раболепству. Ограничениям, — Локи свирепо взмахивает клинком, и воздух вокруг него искрится. — Предпочел погибнуть здесь, а не каждый день умирать там — на Ач-То, пока ты игнорируешь мою мощь из-за своей слепоты и страха перед настоящей силой...   
  
— Я пытался тебя защитить.  
  
— Защитить, — глухо повторяет Локи. —  _Защитить._  От величия?  
  
— От Тьмы. От тебя самого.  
  
— Ты возвышал Тора, — Локи бросает тяжелый взгляд в сторону братца. — Возвышал его, презирая мои таланты. Ты просто слепой дурак. И ты сам будешь виноват в своей смерти.  
  
Локи выставляет меч вперед; его внушающее страх оружие с уникальной гардой ни капли не проигрывает в силе их клинкам. Один сильно сдал за последние годы, а Тор не отличается стратегическим складом ума и владеет самыми предсказуемыми формами. Локи верит, что хаос на его стороне.   
  
— Ты видел? — неожиданно спрашивает Один. — Ты видел её?  
  
— Это была ловушка, — шипит Локи. — Вы послали эти видения.  
  
Взгляд Одина вдруг наполняется неподдельной грустью.  
  
— Никто не посылал её, Локи. Она сама нашла путь.  
  
О ком он? О той, что он видел в лесу, или о  _ней_  — той самой, чье имя не может произнести? Но сейчас Локи плевать — Сила бурлит в нём, как никогда, и он не собирается давать кому-либо фору. Не здесь, не теперь. И не после всего. Он делает порывистый глубокий выпад, и скрестившиеся клинки вспыхивают обжигающими искрами.   
  
Тор подступает слева, но Локи отталкивает Одина и делает шаг назад, а его вскинутая рука уже отправляет брата в полет до жесткой бронированной стены AT-AT.  
  
— Твоя сила увеличилась, — напряженно замечает Один, — ты был бы отличным джедаем, Локи.  
  
— Я бы не позволил себе дожить до этого момента.  
  
Он наносит новый хлесткий удар, двигаясь непринужденно и быстро. Идя по краю, Локи всегда умел оставаться хладнокровным, и сейчас Сила покоряется ему с изысканной свирепостью. Один чуть устало дышит, отражая его напор в своей неторопливой величавой манере, которая в далеком детстве так восхищала Локи. Подумать только, фыркает он про себя, тесня не-отца к шаттлу, теперь осталось только презрение.  
  
Один всегда был склонен к мелкому обману, но Локи не дает себя провести — он искусно уходит от первого, затем второго удара, нацеленных в бедро и плечо. Может, старик просто хочет его изувечить, чтобы потом доставить на Ач-То, и там снова попытаться промыть мозги. Милосердие джедаев еще хуже, чем полное отсутствие сострадания у ситхов.  
  
— Это твой последний шанс, Локи, — в противовес своим словам Один отступает к трапу шаттла. — Сдайся.  
  
— Так ты просишь моего милосердия? — и его собственный голос, пропущенный через модулятор маски, напоминает ему рык. — Слишком жалко.  
  
— В таком случае, ты не оставляешь мне выбора.  
  
Он знал, что просто не будет, но Локи давно готов. Он успевает быстрее, чем очнувшийся Тор — и Силой сжимает горло брата, заставляя того ошеломленно замереть. Конечно, это грубый замысел Одина, вообразившего, что Локи так и остался неспособным падаваном. И, когда синий меч молнией обрушивается на него сверху, он успевает остановить его — клинок идет вскользь и падает на потрескивающую гарду, защищая пальцы Локи.  
  
Его губы трогает торжествующая ухмылка.  
  
Чего он не ожидает — того, что Один откинет край джедайского плаща, показывая ему второй меч.   
  
Фиолетовый ровный луч, которым когда-то владела Фригг, вспыхивает в дюйме от его носа Затем без препятствий входит в плоть, и Локи понимает, что крик, оглушивший безмятежную тишь пустыни, его.  
  
Своё падение он осознает как нечто смутно-сонное — не относящееся к нему.  
  
— Мне жаль, Локи. Поверь мне.  
  
Его лицо на одном уровне с глазами Одина, и в них он видит собственное (и все же чужое) отражение — падший монстр, облаченный в черное, безликий. Словно прочитав его мысли, Один дрожащими руками стаскивает с него шлем, и Локи, привалившись к плечу старика, ненавидит себя за благодарность, которую испытывает к нему. Его скулы с осторожностью касается пустынный ветер.   
  
Вдалеке, сотканная из миллиардов песчинок, сгущается фигура.   
  
 _Девчонка_. Может, это из-за близости к смерти, но сейчас он с такой ясностью видит её юное загорелое лицо, хранящее будущие черты той, кем она станет через много лет.  
  
— Как это возможно? — хрипит Локи, не в силах оторвать взгляд от хорошо знакомой россыпи веснушек под глазами молодой Фригг. — Что это?  
  
Словно укачивая, Один кладет на его голову свою горячую ладонь.   
  
— То, что ты еще не знаешь о Силе, — тихо шепчет он. — Но то, о чем мог бы узнать.  
  
Он говорит что-то еще.   
  
 _Мне жаль, мне так жаль._  Повторяет это много раз, но Локи не слышит — он плывет на волнах чего-то большего. Там боль, боль еще раз боль и что-то зовущее, но он не отводит глаз от призрака, простирающего к нему руки в молчании. Она так молода... Он и не знал, что она тоже жила здесь когда-то.   
  
Песчаный вихрь снова вздымается вверх, заставляя фигуру пропасть, и Локи наконец понимает, что у его бури есть голос.  
  
 _Женский_  голос.  
  
Он не звучит, но движется в разум из его ноющего сердца, впиваясь вязко и больно. С тоской.  
  
И внезапно Локи чувствует облегчение.


End file.
